Reading Harry Potter Prologues and Epilogues
by Strange Hearts
Summary: The prologues and epilogues to my character reading the books series. UPDATE: I will finish the prologues and epilogues for the books, but that's it. I won't be writing anything other than those concerning the books - I will, however, still be doing the after story that I've always planned on writing which concerns what they do after reading the books.
1. Prologue, Part I

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Harry would have never gotten with Ginny, and Hermione would have never gotten with Ron._

_Summary: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, and Cedric Diggory all end up together to read the Harry Potter series a couple of days before Harry revieves his first invite to Hogwarts.  
_

_Very Important Author's Note: This series had already been started on here, but with the recent witch hunts for stories like this - the character reading the books ones - and the fact that the third fic to this series - which I had started posting last month - was taken down by the admin because it was against the 'rules', I decided, before someone reported the first and second fics of the series, to take them down myself. Now, before those who are fans of my fics wonder, I put them up on another site, one of my own making, and I will be continuing to do the updates on there as well.  
_

_Anyway, as to what this is, well, I couldn't think of a better way to get this information out so I can still maintain as many of my readers as I can, so I decided that all of the prologues and epilogues for the reading parts of the series will be posted on here. Hence the title of this little fic. If there is both a prologue and epilogue for the book, that means that the entire fic is done.  
_

_This first prologue is to my fic Reading Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. Enjoy.  
_

* * *

**Prologue, Part I  
**

* * *

The ten year old Harry Potter was in quite a predicament at the moment. Dudley, who had apparent decided that it was time to initiate his favorite game of 'Finding Harry', had also decided to be more determined to catch him, forcing Harry to run pass the invisible line that he usually was able to stop at. As he passed it, he looked behind him, not quite surprised to discover that Dudley and his friends where still chasing him.

Turning the corner, he continued to run, purposely being invasive until he looked behind him and saw that they were no longer there. However, now he had another problem: he had no idea of where he was. All he could see was windowless and doorless walls on either side of him, the long walkway he had come from, and a small square with a single, vacant-looking building. There weren't even any people around. At least, that was what he thought when he bumped into someone.

He spun around, meeting a pair of startled honey brown eyes. It was a girl, one with rather bushy brown hair and a book in her hand. The way one of her fingers kept the book from being completely shut seemed to explain how they had ran into each other.

"Sorry," she said, her voice rather bossy sounding. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"That's –" he started to say, only to have the rumbling sound of thunder overhead interrupt him. Her looked up, surprised to see dark, almost black, storm clouds that looked like they would being to pour any minute. Not knowing where he was, the vacant building looked oddly inviting as a shelter from the rain that was coming any minute.

He hurried towards the building, a little surprised when the girl he'd run into followed. He had just gotten to the covered doorway when the clouds opened up with an impressive downpour. Harry knew that they would have been soaked within seconds. The rain was so thick that he knew he didn't have a chance of seeing where he would go. Sighing lightly, he pushed at the door, not expecting it to open. Having put all of his weight on it, he would have fallen to the floor had the girl – whose name, he realized, he hadn't asked – not grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

Once he had his balance, he moved aside so that she could get in, and closed the door. The building, which he had expected to be cold, was surprisingly warm, with working lights that led further in. Her turned towards the girl.

"Um, I think we'll be here for awhile. Do you think we should…" he trailed off, looking down shyly. He wasn't accustomed to speaking to others his age, save for Dudley; Dudley's influence at the school made sure of that. And there were no girls in Dudley's gang, so he had no experience speaking to them.

"Yeah. I think we should look around. But we should stick together; less chance of getting lost. I'm Hermione by the way, Hermione Granger," she said this rather fast, but Harry was still able to keep up. He took the hand that she had offered, muttering out his own name before they began walking further in.

* * *

They headed back to the first room they had seen – a living room like vision, with comfy couches surrounding a wooden table, with a couple of other tables baring glass knick-knacks were pushed against all of the walls. When they had gone passed that room, they discovered that most of the other rooms on the first floor were in a more desolate condition, the kitchen being the only room that wasn't – in fact, it suspiciously held a working fridge and stove, and there were canned goods and other non perishables in the room. When they had continued, they had discovered two doors that they couldn't open, and that there was a beam blocking the stairwell to the upper levels, leaving them to head back.

Entering the living room area, Harry was about to say something when they heard the door they had entered from open once more. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, perplexed and slightly scared, until they heard the voices of whoever it was. There were two of them, one male, one female, and they both had the same idea that Harry and Hermione had: getting out of the rain.

They heard whoever the two were walking towards them, and – after a quick glance around showed no place to hide, Harry and Hermione stood up from where they had sat down, and headed for the doorway. They might as well be nice instead of rude.

They were about a foot away from the doorway when their mysterious companions came into view. Both were wet, having been caught in the down pour outside, but both were more dressed for the weather, so the clothes underneath their raincoats were dry. They were also different from each other, definitely not related to each other, if their looks were of any sign.

The male was obviously older, by about two, three years compared to Harry. He was slightly muscular, not overtly, but with a look of definitely becoming more as the years passed. He had reddish brown hair, darkened by the rain; pale skin, and grey eyes. He was taller than the three, but not overtly tall.

The girl was almost the opposite, looking slightly younger than Harry. She was thin, small, with pale skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes. She was a few inches shorter than Harry.

"Hi," the male said, bringing Harry attention back towards him. "I'm Cedric Diggory and this is Luna Lovegood. Seems we got a bit sidetracked when the rain began, and decided to wait here for it too end. Did you two have the same idea."

Hermione took charge.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you two. I'm Hermione Granger," she stated. That when Harry finally found his voice.

"We ended up having the same idea you did, only we managed not to get wet," he said, holding out his hand to shake the others. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

Cedric and Luna gasped as their eyes widened. Both pairs of eyes darted towards his forehead, where the vivid, lightning-shaped scar he'd carried as far as he could remember rested. It seemed to confirm to them that he was who he said he was. Eyes furrowed at them, he went to ask them why they were looking at them so weirdly when Hermione gasped.

Harry turned towards her, wondering what it was that had caused her to gasp as she did. He saw that she wasn't looking at him, but back at the table and couches where they had been sitting a few minutes ago. He looked back there, wondering what it was that had caught her noticed, when he saw what it was.

Seven books, each varying in thickness, were piled on the table that had been empty just moments before. A folded piece of paper rested upon the very top. Curious as to what was going on, Harry walked towards the table, the others following. Once they surrounded the table – Harry and Luna on one side, Cedric and Hermione on the other – Harry reached forward, grabbing the paper and opened it.

Inside, he found himself looking at a letter.

"What does it say, Harry?" Hermione asked, leaning forward. She wasn't looking at him, though, her eyes on the books instead. She couldn't help it: she loved to read. And placing some books that, for all intent and purpose, had just appeared out of nowhere was tempting to her.

Harry looked at her for a second before returning to the note.

_Dear Mr. Potter, Mr. Diggory, Miss Granger, and Miss Lovegood,_

_Welcome. Before you ask how I know that you are the very four mentioned in the title, I will tell you right now that I made sure to be very specific when it came to what is to happen. This letter and these books would not have appeared if it hadn't been you here, or there had been more people with you. Not that I suspect there to be more people either; I've taken great pains to insure that it was you four._

_I know your probably wondering what is going on. If I'm lucky, at least one among you will realize how these books got here without your notice. If not, then I will explain. I won't tell you who I am, as that would take too long. However, I will inform you what I used in order to not only get the books and this letter to you. I used magic. It's as simple as that._

_Now, for the whole purpose of this note and the books is for information. All seven books are what's going to happen in your future, Mr. Potter. The other three who are with you are also mentioned in them, but you are – for lack of better term – the main character. Only one of the three characters in mentioned as much as you are. Another isn't mentioned until the fifth book, after which they stay until the end, and the fourth is only mentioned in the third and mentioned quite a bit in the fourth. Though it is against the rules to do this, I've made sure that the future won't be worse than it already is._

_I did this for several reasons. One, to inform you of what will happen to you for the next seven years. Two, to save the life of one of you. And three, possibly the most important reason, to help you escape the miserable lives you will end up with should some of this come to fruitation. Just because you might seem happy in them, you must realize that not every event is told in the books._

_Anyways, I must also inform you that, until you've read all of the books, the rain outside will not stop, nor will you really be able to leave the building. I've made sure that there is plenty of food there, as well as something to drink. And you won't have to worry about what will happen if it takes you awhile to get through all of the books. I won't tell you the exact reason why, but I will say that magic does help._

_If you don't believe me upon this, wait awhile, you'll realize that I'm telling the truth. Also, there is something else that I must say. No matter what you read, please do not get overly upset. You may end up reading something unpleasant, and I while I can understand if you become upset, please note that I am giving you a chance to change that. _

_The books are in the order in which they are to be read. Do not try to read them out of order, as you will not be able to._

_With best wishes,_

_T. C. H._

Harry finished reading, setting the letter down. All around them was silent. Then, Cedric broke the silence.

"I think we should read the books. Obviously, if what this person says is true, we won't be able to leave until we do," he stated. Hermione, who had looked like she was about to say something, was interrupted by Harry, who said, "But it can't be true. Magic doesn't exist. There's no way these books are from the future."

Next, Luna spoke.

"Magic exist. My parents, as well as Cedric's, are wizards. Your mother and father were as well, Harry," she stated, her voice dreamy sounding. Harry stared at her, about to say that she was wrong, that it wasn't true, when Hermione finally spoke.

"Whether it's true or not, I agree with Cedric. I don't really feel like testing to see if it is true. Plus, it does explain how it was suddenly raining when it was a rather clear day today, how we all ended up here, when I doubt we were really anywhere nearby, and how the books ended up here." She bit her lip at the last part before she continued. "It would also explain some of the supposedly impossible things I've been able to do."

Once she finished, and in order to get the others from looking at her and asking what she meant, she reached for the first book. "I'll start."

With that, she opened the book to the title page.

"This book is called **Harry Potter: Year 1**. Interesting title."

She turned the page.

* * *

_Okay, there you are, the first chapter of this fic. Now, if you want to read the rest of them - or, rather, the ones that come between it and the epilogue, go to the link shown in the author's note above._

_Please Review, I want to know what you think of this chapter, the way I'm doing this story in general, and if you've got any other questions that I haven't answered yet.  
_

_Hearts In Strangeness_


	2. Epilogue, Part I

_Okay, as mentioned in the author's note of the first chapter, it having both a prologue and epilogue means that the coresponding fic that they go to is done._

_That said, here is the epilogue of Reading Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. It's recommendable that you go to this site: __**mystoriesseries. weebly(dot)com / reading-the-series-harry-potter. html**_ before you read this chapter, though you can read this chapter there as well, and then just come back here to review it.  


* * *

**Epilogue, Part I  
**

* * *

Harry was the first to break the silence.

"Well, that was interesting, all together," he said. "There are a few things I want to know, though. First, is it always that action packed at the school?"

"Actually, no," Cedric said. "In fact, compared to what was written, it's kind of boring."

"What I want to know is what Dumbledore was thinking, bringing the Stone into the school, and how did he miss Quirrell sharing his body with Voldemort," said Hermione. "And how is it that the Dursleys have been able to get away with so much? I mean, wouldn't Dumbledore have someone checking up on Harry?"

"I think, for your first question, Harry was close to the reason," said Luna. "I think it was brought to the school to test Harry."

The other three looked at her.

"So, Dumbledore was basically testing me with the Stone, and you and Ron by extension," Harry said. 'Well, it explains why the traps were so easy." He had a sudden thought. "Do you think he suspected Neville would be with us as well?"

Hermione thought about it. "Why do you say that?" she asked.

"Well, it did say that Neville got a pretty good grade in Herbology, and he was with us when we discovered Fluffy," Harry reasoned. "And three of the tasks seemed to be good for each of us. I mean, think about it: the keys, perfect for someone who was able to become Seeker in his first year, a feat that hadn't been achieved in a century; chess, perfect for someone who's obviously good at such a thing, aka, Ron; and then the riddle, which was perfect for someone like you, Hermione. The first trap would have been good for Neville, and the troll, well, either someone would take care of it, or it was suspected that we could do it ourselves, since we were able to take out one already. In fact, only Dumbledore's trap was designed to be harder than the others."

"Which makes it seem as if the other teachers are incompetent in the fact that their traps were easy compared to his," said Hermione.

"Harry's right," said Cedric. "I have to admit, that kind of bothered me, how easy they seemed to be, especially since I would have thought they would have actually been designed not to allow someone through."

"And I think Hermione's right in the fact that the other teachers look incompetent compared to Dumbledore," said Luna.

"Now, how did Dumbledore miss Quirrellmort?" said Hermione.

"I don't know. I mean, I would have thought the wards of the school would have told him someone dangerous was in the building," Cedric said.

"I know. That's what I thought as well," Hermione said. "And yet, Quirrell managed to last almost the whole year there, with pretty much little to no suspicion from others. How did Dumbledore miss that, especially if he's supposed to be such a great wizard?"

They all pondered this, but didn't come to any conclusions. Cedric did, however, have a little idea about the wards around the school.

"I wonder if Dumbledore messed with them," he said. "I mean the wards. I wonder if Dumbledore messed with the wards. As the Headmaster, he does have that ability. He could have done something to them to exclusively focus on Harry. Or to allow Snape into the castle; there were some rather unpleasant rumors about Snape's position during the war."

He didn't mention exactly what those rumors were, which he had mostly heard about from his mother.

"What about the Dursleys?" asked Hermione. "I mean, how are they able to get away with what they've done to Harry? Wouldn't someone had noticed it before?" She wanted to know this because, not only did her friend have to go back there after they were done, but he had to go back there for the summer as well…and would most likely have to go back every summer as well.

"I don't know," said Harry. "I mean, a few teachers said something about it, but nothing ever happened, so I figured they believed the rumors, though there was one teacher who disappeared not long after she asked questions about me."

"I don't think any of us can do anything, because of Dumbledore's standing in the magical world," said Luna.

"You know, I have to wonder if…if Dumbledore didn't allow them to abuse you," said Hermione. "I mean, it would make it easier for you to trust him if he seems to be a savior from them, despite the fact that he is the reason you have to go there, or were even there in the first place."

"So you think Dumbledore put Harry there so that you would think of him a savior and listen to him during his school years," said Cedric, shaking his head. He didn't want to believe that, but it made a whole lot of sense when he really thought about it. Still, he didn't think that Dumbledore would put someone somewhere to be abused. It really didn't make sense, especially when one thought about the fact that he was so for students.

"Maybe he didn't know or didn't believe the abuse. I mean, like I said earlier, it's not something that happens in the magical world all that much, at least, not something we hear about," said Cedric.

Hermione sighed, knowing that he was right – for all that they'd just read about, Dumbledore did seem to be the type to care about his students. She started trying to organize her mind a bit better.

"I really wish I had something to write down the questions and observations we've had," she said, sighing. It would definitely help in figuring out and remembering things, and she could think of plenty of things to write. Then, she yawned.

"What time is it?" she asked, looking at the clock. She blinked in surprise as she realized that it was after midnight.

"I think we should head to bed," Cedric said, having caught the time as well. "We can start the second book tomorrow."

They all nodded, standing up to head to the bed room. Had they stayed a bit longer, they would have noticed the four notebooks that had appeared, with four Muggle pens and pencils respectively. The first book was moved from the top of the pile to right next to it. It glowed bright blue for a second, then settled. The second book also glowed, a green color, for about a minute, barely seeable from underneath the four notebooks, before the glow left. The paper with the bets straightened itself as well, resting on the first book. It also shows a small change: at the bottom, the four reader's name showed, with their winnings so far underneath, collected all together, with the differences from those bets they lost taken as well.

* * *

In the hallway, they realized that they had absolutely no idea of where they were going to sleep, and were about to return to the living room when a creaking sound of a door opening, which had them cautiously walking forward. They discovered that the two doors that had been previously locked were now open, bearing the legends 'Girls' and 'Boys' on each of them respectively. Saying good night, Hermione and Luna walked through the door bearing 'Girls' on it.

It was dark in the room, and Hermione's hand stretched along the wall to see if there was a switch somewhere, which she found rather quickly. She gasped once she turned it on, gasping like Luna did as the room was revealed.

It was like a mini apartment, with a separate sitting room, a very small kitchen – sink, fridge, and counter that separated it from the rest of the room, which was a small sitting room; holding two comfortable looking chairs with a small table between them. Hermione noticed that the table held two identical books, which bore resemblance to the one they'd just read. Two doors, on the opposite side of the kitchen, led to what Hermione and Luna guessed to be bedrooms. There was no third door, making them wonder where a bathroom was.

They had taken two steps into the room when the door they'd entered through closed. Spinning around, Hermione tried to open it, but it was locked. It was then that she noticed the note on the door.

_Dear Hermione and Luna,_

_I know that your probably wondering why I've locked you in the room, and it is a simple question to answer. I do not want anyone tempted to read ahead of the others. I know that there is no proof you would do so, but I believe it would be better to play it safe rather than sorry._

_As you will have noticed, there is a miniature kitchen. The fridge is filled with fruits and vegetables, as well as some bottled water and juice. Through the two doors is your bedrooms; each bedroom has a bed, dresser with some clothes that will immediately shape to your sizes and change color should you wish them too, and a connected bathroom each. There is an alarm clock on the dressers, which is set to go off at around nine. _

_The door will open at nine thirty, unless everyone is awake and you've already eaten and are ready to read._

_.T.C.H._

"Well, that's nice," Hermione said, giving up on the door; there was probably no chance of it opening for her. She walked around, looking in the fridge to see that the note was correct in the food and drinks in there. She then walked over to the table, looking at the books which were exact copies of the one they just read, only these bore an actual title of **Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone**, along with a table of contents. She also notice another note from TC.H. in the one copy she held.

_Dear Hermione or Luna,_

_I don't know which one of you two will pick which copy of the book, but these are your person books to look through, so that you can take better notes in your heads about what happened in Harry's first year. You will get a copy of each book once you finish reading them._

_T.C.H._

"Well, that's nice," said Hermione, while Luna picked up the other book and read the same note. "Now, if we could just get a notebook to write notes in, since that would definitely make it easier to remember things with." She sighed, almost setting the book down, but decided that she might as well take it with her to bed, just in case she had some trouble sleeping.

"I guess we should go to bed, then," Luna said her own book copy in her hand as she headed for one of the doors. "Which one do you want?" Hermione pointed to the one farther from the main door. "All right, then. Good night." She walked into the room.

Hermione followed her in a way, going through the other door, after turning off the light. Opening that door, turning on that light, she found the room to be exactly what it said it was. Heading into the bathroom, she saw that it was rather simple looking: sink, toilet, and shower. An unopened toothbrush and toothpaste sat waiting to be used, which she did.

Then, once dressed, she turned off the light and crawled into bed. Though it took her awhile, she managed to fall asleep, thoughts of what waited tomorrow running through her mind.

* * *

In the next room, Luna also went through the motions of getting ready for bed. As she did so, she thought about what they'd learned, and wondered if she would be in the next book at all. She was set to start her own first year at the time. However, according to the note, neither she nor Cedric would be mentioned until the third book by the latest, and even then, whoever it is that is mentioned in the third book would only be a small mention with them being mentioned in the fourth more before seemingly disappearing. At least, that was the feeling she was getting, and she couldn't shake it off. Whoever that person was, she had the feeling that there was a terrible reason for the lack of mention of them afterwards.

* * *

In the boys 'apartment', which was a mirror of the girls, the same thing happened, only both boys were rather sheepish; both had been wanting to read ahead, which meant that the locking them in was rather needed. Once it became certain that they wouldn't be able to get out, they both separated – after noticing the books, which, when they picked them up, they realized were the one they just read.

Harry chose the room closest to the door, going through the motions of getting ready for bed himself. His mind, however, was torn between the fact that this would be the first time he slept in an actual bed, and the book they'd just read. Of course, the bed won out. As he crawled on it, he noticed that it felt soft, nice, like floating on a cloud. Crawling between the sheets, he happily went to sleep, resting wonderfully for the first time in his life.

* * *

Cedric was also falling asleep, but he was having a harder time than the others. He was so curious as to what the next book would hold that he wished desperately that it was morning already. Also, like Luna, he was wondering what he would turn up; also, he was feeling slightly ashamed of himself, as he had the feeling that he had done the same as the other Hufflepuffs had to Harry, Hermione, and Neville. None of them deserved to be treated the way that had been in the book.

He was also thinking about what Hermione had said about it, which was the last thoughts that floated through his mind as he finally succumbed to sleep.

_**The End…For Now.**_

* * *

_Okay, and this officially ended the first fic.  
_

_Please Review, I want to know what you're thinking, particularly if you didn't go to the website as directed.  
_

_Hearts in Strangeness  
_


	3. Prologue, Part II

_Please remember the first chapter author's note. Site Link to read the full fics for this series is: __****__**mystoriesseries. weebly(dot)com / reading-the-series-harry-potter. html**_

_This is the Reading Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets prologue.  
_

* * *

**Prologue, Part II  
**

* * *

The next day dawned rather early for the readers, with Harry waking up earlier than the others. A look at the clock showed that it was barely eight, an hour and a half before the door would open. Knowing that he wouldn't be falling back to sleep – mostly because there was no point of doing so – he got up, took care of the things he needed to take care of, and headed out to the living area, decided that he might as well explore the place that he was going to be sleeping at for a while.

He took a good look around, something that he hadn't done the night before, as he had been a bit more eager to actually get to bed than look around. Though he didn't know it, the room was the exact same setup as the girls, with two doors on one wall, a miniature kitchen, and a sitting area complete with the table that held two books, books which, upon a closer glance, were the same as the one they'd read the previous night.

Picking up one, he opened it, noticing the same changes to it that Hermione had – though, again, he didn't know this – as well as reading the note in it. Putting the book back down, he went to the kitchen, were he pulled out some fruit to eat, and wait for Cedric to awaken and the door to open.

* * *

Luna was the next to wake, just ten minutes after Harry had, though, being in different dorms as it was, she had no way of actually knowing this. Taking care of her morning things, she left her room, surprised when she discovered that Hermione was still asleep; she would have thought that Hermione would have been awake before she woke up.

Of course, she had no idea that Hermione tended to sleep late during the holidays, mostly because she would stay up late at night reading, and she usually had no reason to wake up early during said holidays.

Luna had decided to eat and reread the first book while she waited for Hermione to wake up and the door to open.

* * *

Hermione was the next to awaken, not long after Luna, and she trudged through her morning routine, waking up rather slowly until she got into the shower, forgetting to check the temperature. The cold shocked her into full awareness.

_Oh, cold, cold, cold_ she thought, quickly turning the handle to heat up the water. Once that was done, she dressed and walked out of her room to the kitchen, saying hi to Luna when she noticed her awake. She noticed, as she was getting herself something to eat, that Luna was rereading the book they read yesterday, though it looked as if she'd just started doing so.

Hermione sat in the chair next to where Luna was sitting, picking up her own copy to read as she ate, and waited for the door to unlock.

* * *

Cedric was the only one who slept until the alarm went off. Getting up and stretching, he went to turn it off, but didn't have to since it stopped on it's own. Going through his usual morning motions, he walked out of the room and straight to the kitchen, not noticing Harry quite yet as he was still a bit sleepy, having gotten a bit less sleep than the others thanks to his thoughts, which refused to turn off for quite a while.

Harry was about to say good morning when he noticed the 'not completely there' look on his face, surmising – rather correctly – Cedric's state of being at the moment. So, he left Cedric alone for the moment, returning to the book he'd – out of boredom – picked up to read. He had to admit, without the others reading with him and the rather constant interruption of comments that made the book readings longer than they might actually be, it was rather weird to be reading about himself, something that he hadn't thought yesterday when they'd actually read the book.

Apparently, it made quite a difference when you had someone else with you when reading about what was planned in your future.

He'd just finished reading another chapter when Cedric sat down and said, "Morning." Harry looked up to see that Cedric had sat down, now looking more awake.

"Morning," said Harry. He wasn't quite sure of what to say, but, thankfully, he didn't have to come up with something, as a loud clicking noise sounded throughout the room, followed by a small creak. They both looked at the door, seeing that it had been unlocked and opened slightly.

"Apparently it's either nine thirty or everyone's awake," said Cedric, standing up Harry nodded his head in agreement as he placed the book down and stood up himself. They walked out of the room, seeing the girls do the same.

"Morning," said Harry, smiling at Luna, who gave said the greeting back. He heard Hermione say morning as well, with Cedric answering her back. They walked into the living room, which they immediately noticed wasn't the way they had left it. The books had not only been straightened up, but there was a few new additions to the room; specifically, there were now four notebooks and some writing utensils.

Walking up to the table, they each picked up a notebook, they all sat down, grabbing both a pen and pencil, and put the notebooks to the side, eager to get to the next book.

They situated themselves in the exact same order that they had the other day, with Hermione and Cedric more on one side and Harry and Luna on the other. Cedric picked up the book, as Hermione had been the one to read the last chapter. He went to open it only to have a piece of paper, folded, fall out. Curious, he bent and picked it up from the ground.

"It's another letter," he announced after he opened it up. "A rather short one, in fact."

"What does it say?" asked Luna. Cedric cleared his throat.

_Dear Everyone,_

_Congratulations on finishing the first book. Of course, as it's probably the easiest to read, what with the fact that it has the least pages, it would be a bit disappointing if you didn't finish it in one day, and not able to start the next book straight away. Now, I don't have much to say, as I don't to give anything away, but I will explain the notebooks for you. _

_They're so you can write down your observations of the books. As you will have noticed, each of you received a copy of the first book so that you can writing down your observations of it – I probably should have either given them to you before you began reading the first book or at least given them to you last night with the books, but I accidently erred on it – I might be good at magic, but not always._

_Anyways, on to the next book. I won't be saying much, though I suspect that there will be quite a few parts where some of you might get quite mad at the actions of others. I sincerely hope that you are still able to keep level heads as you read._

_T. C. H._

"Well, that's nice," said Luna as Cedric set the note down, "I wonder how many notes we're going to get from this TCH person?"

"I get the feeling that we'll be getting quite a few of them," said Harry.

Well, at least we'll know that someone can help if there's trouble while here," said Hermione, as Cedric opened the book to the first page.

"Any hints about this book?" Hermione asked when she saw the page Cedric was on.

"No. It just says **Harry Potter: Year 2**," he said.

"I don't think we'll have any hints about these books through the titles until we've finished reading them," said Luna, having noticed that the book they had received copies of had held a title that they hadn't known because it hadn't been there before they'd finished the book.

"I think we should let Cedric read," said Harry, having noticed that Hermione had been about to say something. She frowned at him as Cedric turned the page again to the first chapter.

* * *

_The rest of the fic can be found at the link above._

_Please Review.  
_

_Hearts In Strangeness  
_


	4. Epilogue, Part II

_Site where the full fics will be found is this: __****__**mystoriesseries. weebly(dot)com / reading-the-series-harry-potter. html**_

_This is the Epilogue of Reading Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.  
_

* * *

**Epilogue, Part II  
**

* * *

"Okay, now that the books done, time for you to answer the question you promised to answer. How did Dobby bind himself to Harry? And how does Harry not realize it?" Hermione said, adding the last question because of the fact that she'd had the feeling that the Harry in the book didn't know about the bond.

"Okay. Now, this is just what I've been told by Tippy when I asked. While a wizard can choose to break a bond, it is a house elf you more often than not ensures the bond," Cedric said. "And only the owner of the elf can break the bond – you can give a strange elf clothing all you want, but if you're not the direct owner, all you would be doing is insulting and annoying them. And, of course, once a bond is formed, then it lives on even if the one the elf originally bonded to dies; elves can be inherited, so long as the person inheriting them has a single drop of blood from the family who owned them, even if he elf is unwilling. Once a bond is formed, unless freed by it's owner, that bond will remain forever.

"Also, an elf owner can get them clothing as a gift – I think it has to do with the emotion the clothes are given on, along with how the elf takes it. I mean, Lucius tossed the sock aside, not meaning at all to give it to Dobby, but he caught it and took it to mean breaking the bond, which broke it. And him bonding straight to Harry is because he desired to be Harry's elf. If you knew how to tell if an elf bonds to you or not, you would have realized it with his fierce devotion and protection of you. While house elves are powerful in their own right, they will gain a significant boost in power, something that can be seen when protecting their master more than anything."

"House elves also need a bond to survive," Luna said, taking up where Cedric left off. "A house elf without a bond will feel significant pain from the lack of it, so much so that they will do anything to numb themselves, usually drinking themselves to death. Most house elves who are given clothes consider it a disgrace, and often succumb to that type of fate, because they feel so ashamed for having been abandoned that they don't feel worthy of bonding with another family, or no other family will take them."

"I have heard, though, that most who can't bond to another family go to Hogwarts," Cedric said. "Tippy told me that Hogwarts is a place for them to live if no one else will take them in, and deny them a chance to bond, for most elves, unlike Dobby, don't do anything underhanded like he did. Then again, Dobby does seem to be a weirdo among them."

"He's not so much a weirdo as he is hero obsessed, and okay with having 'freedom'," Hermione said.

"That would make him weird to other house elves," Cedric said. "In fact, they might consider him as an improper house elf."

"That's just...strange," Hermione said. Harry nodded in agreement, sighing as he turned his thoughts away from the house elf business to think about what happened in the book. He tuned out the continuing conversation between Hermione and Cedric as he thought about what he would have faced had he not gotten these books – as it was, chances were, he still might have to face it, since there was a very small part of him – one that was growing bigger, though – that couldn't stand the thought of leaving the basilisk there, where the chance of it harming someone were possible.

Yet, at the same time, the majority of him was afraid. He really didn't want to go against the basilisk – just reading about doing it had terrified him. Going against it in real life would

He shook his head of these thoughts, though he knew that they would most likely haunt his mind for a while longer.

"So," he started, seeing that the conversation between Hermione and Cedric had wound down. "What do you think we should do now?" He hoped they didn't want to discuss the book – he wasn't really in the mood for it, as reading about his almost death hadn't really warmed him up all that much; plus, anything they could really discuss had already been so at this point – the only thing left to discuss was what they were going to do with the information provided in the books, and, in all honesty, he didn't want to do that until they had all of the information – it was better to read all of the books before making any premature plans, so that they didn't have to repeatedly change them.

"Well," Hermione said, glancing at the clock, "it's not too late. We could –" She stopped speaking as another note fluttered down from the ceiling. Cedric grabbed it, and Hermione looked over his shoulder, curious to know who wrote it.

"What does it say?" Luna asked. Cedric cleared his throat and read it out.

_Don't start the next book until tomorrow. Instead, take the rest of tonight off and go do work on writing down you're thoughts and observations from the first book. If you finish the first book, then do it for the second one. I don't want think it would be a good idea for you to start reading the next book quite yet – I doubt you would really want to put it down once you started it. Please make sure, though, that you do go to bed at a reasonable time._

"Who wrote it?" Harry asked.

"I think whoever T. C. H. is," Hermione said. "It's not my writing, and it doesn't look like you're writing."

"I suppose that whoever that is, is right," Harry said. "We would probably not want to put down the book for anything – we barely put them down for food as it is. We'd forget about sleep if we started it tonight."

Cedric and Luna nodded, seeing the truth in his words, and they all stood up, the boys saying good night to the girls as they separated for the night, taking T. C. H.'s advice, and rereading the books – they now saw that, in addition to the copy of the first book, they all had the second one now as well; none of them had noticed the slight glow of the book as it copied itself.

They worked for quite awhile, taking heed not to get too into the task, knowing that T. C. H. didn't mean for them to get involved in this task instead of the other one. Hermione and Luna sat in the living room like area, working mostly in silence, only speaking when one of them noticed something they hadn't when first reading the book, or asking for a second opinion on a suspicion one might have, finally stopping after an hour had passed since they started.

The two said good night to each other, putting their books and notebooks down before heading to their rooms, and getting into bed, both falling asleep rather quickly, eager for the next to day to come, where they would be able to find out what the next book held.

* * *

Like with the girls, Cedric and Harry also worked in the living room like area of their dorm, speaking only when an opinion was wanted, or something that had been missed the first time around was noticed. Unlike the girls, they ended up working a bit longer, closer to another half hour before the first yawn passed through Harry's mouth, symbolizing his tiredness.

He said good night to Cedric, who also decided to turn in, and they went to bed, both wondering what the next book would bring. However, while Cedric was eager to know, Harry only had feelings of unexplained dread about it. He supposed that the fact that he'd ended up running into Voldemort in both of the years they'd already read about had to do with it, but there was something else, something deeper, that said it wasn't Voldemort that he was dreading.

Harry shook off the feeling as he curled up in his bed, instead choosing to focus on something else – like what Hagrid had said about Hogwarts being the safest place on Earth. He couldn't help but snort as he thought about what they'd already read – three first years getting through traps supposed to stop fully grown adults and three second years being able to figure out what was in a Slytherin's elusive chamber, as well as finding said elusive chamber. If Hogwarts was having those problems now, Harry couldn't help but wonder how in the world Hogwarts had managed to stand until Ron, Hermione, and himself arrived.

_Unless, there was something more to it_ was the last thought that went through his mind before he succumbed to sleep.

_**The End...For Now**_

* * *

_Please Review.  
_

_Hearts In Strangeness  
_


	5. Prologue, Part III

_Link for the full fics is this: __**mystoriesseries. weebly(dot)com / reading-the-series-harry-potter. html**_ _And yes, I will be putting this on every chapter. I think it'll be safe to say that it's just easier to do it like this, so no one can miss it. Plus, while the link on my profile goes to the site, this link goes straight to the series, so it's one less page you have to deal with.  
_

_This is the prologue to Reading Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.  
_

* * *

**Prologue, Part III  
**

* * *

The next morning, Harry and Cedric awoke roughly around the same time.

"Morning," Cedric said, heading to the kitchen after he'd showered and dressed.

"Morning," Harry said, doing the same. They got some food, and sat down to eat.

"So, we ready to find out what's in store for you and Hermione?" Cedric asked. Harry made a face.

"You know, if I end up facing Voldemort again in this book, I am not going to that school. You will have to drag me to get me there," Harry said.

"Duly noted," Cedric said. "Though, I don't think they'll drag you. Instead, they'll probably use the Body Binding Spell on you instead."

"That's nice," Harry said, frowning. He sighed. "I wonder if the fact that I don't have a normal year at Hogwarts yet means that I'll never have one."

"Wish I could answer that for you," Cedric said. "But I can't, not really."

Harry shrugged, not really having expected him to do so.

"So, do you think we'll have to wait until nine thirty?" Harry asked, looking at the clock, which showed that it was just passed eight fourty.

"Maybe," Cedric said. "Who knows when they went to bed over there. For all we know, they went to bed later than we did."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the girl's dorm, Hermione and Luna had woken up about ten minutes after Harry and Cedric. Showering and dressing, the two met in the kitchen.

"Good morning," Luna said.

"Good morning," Hermione said. They got some food and sat down.

"So, what do you think is going to happen in this book?" Luna asked Hermione.

"Considering how the other books have turned out, I'm not exactly sure," Hermione said. "The only thing that I am sure of is that it most likely won't be a peaceful year."

"I think that would be a given, simply on what you're course load is going to be like," Luna said, teasing lightly. Hermione gave her a smiling, and then sighed.

"I really should have at least thought about it before signing up for everything, huh?" Hermione said.

"If what Cedric said was true, yes," Luna said.

Hermione nodded her head. "Well, I get the feeling that I'll soon learn that, though, knowing me, I'll be pretty stubborn about it," she said, finishing her breakfast. She stood up and walked over to the sink, washing her bow and spoon before glancing at the clock.

"I wonder if we'll have to wait until nine thirty before we read the next book," she said. Luna, who had finished her own breakfast, looked at the clock as well, seeing that it was close to nine.

"I would hope that the boys we to bed at a decent hour," she said. "If yours and Harry's future selves are watching with whoever this T. C. H. is, then I would have to say that it's very probable that they did. I mean, I would imagine that you're future self would at least check to make sure everyone gets to sleep."

"True," Hermione said, taking a glance at the clock. Just as it struck nine, the doors opened.

"Seems we won't have to wait until nine thirty," Luna said. Hermione also heard someone else say that as they walked out of their dorm.

"Morning," the girls and boys said to each other, walking to the reading room. Once they were seated, Harry spoke up.

"As I told Cedric this morning, if I end up facing Voldemort in this book, I am not going to Hogwarts," Harry said.

"And I told him that he would probably be put into a body bind and dragged there," Cedric said. Hermione and Luna giggled a bit.

"Well, we won't know if they're going to have to drag Harry to the school or not unless we read the book," Hermione said. Harry nodded his head in agreement, bending over to pick up the next book. He opened it up, noticing immediately that there was another letter, from what seemed to be all three of the people watching them.

"There's another letter," he said, then, without needing any prompting, he read it out.

_Okay, you've finished the second book – when you get to rereading it, please make sure you take note of some things, as they will end up being mentioned again in later books. Now, you're starting this year, and you will be glad to know that it's not as hectic as you're first two years, Harry._

_Yeah, it wasn't hectic at all. In fact, I would say that this year was the best year of all my school years, as you will no doubt notice._

_And, on that note, I will be taking over. I just have to say this to myself. Hermione, I suggest you pay attention to what's happening to you in this book. If you do, you'll know to make the right choice._

_Now, I'll take it back, cause I really have to say this to myself as well. Harry, don't make any sudden decisions until you've finished reading this book. I know that you might end up getting mad, but you need to realize that not everything is what it seems._

_Okay, now I'm taking it back before they end up giving away everything. The only thing I will say is that you'll see a good example of friendship in here, and that, Harry, I get the feeling that you're first two years has made you suspicious of what might happen this year, so I will tell you right now. You don't have to worry about Voldemort, you don't run into him._

_T. C. H., H. J. P., and H. J. G._

"Well, that was...confusing," Cedric said.

"I think it was confusing because Hermione's and my future selves didn't seem to be willing to just let T. C. H. write the letter alone," Harry said. "However, I wonder who T. C. H. is. I haven't seen anything in the books that would give it away. So far, there hasn't been any mention of anyone who might have those initials."

"We haven't really learned the names of everyone, though," Hermione pointed out.

"Well, the books are sure to mention you meeting her..him?...at some point," Cedric said. However, right after he said that, another note fluttered down from the ceiling. Harry grabbed it.

_Okay, I'd rather you not keep wondering how and when we meet, so I'll just say this. I didn't go to Hogwarts, we meet from a mutual friend that you meet after you're seventh year, and, no, it won't be shown in the books, though, if I'm feeling nice, I'll explain how we met once the books are done. Now, don't think about it any more. And I'm female, so please do not refer to me as a he._

_T. C. H._

_Oh, and just so you know my name, since it seems to be bugging you, it's Tristelianna Constantine Haliwell. I know, it's long and strange. I blame my mother, who has a thing for unique and not heard enough names, to the point that she like to make them up. Okay, now read._

"Demanding, isn't she," Luna said, while the others mouthed her full name.

"No wonder she kept signing everything T. C. H. Her name is long," Harry said, then shook his head. He turned the page to the title one.

"Okay, this book is **Harry Potter: Year 3**," Harry said, muttering, "Not that we didn't already know."

He turned the page to the first chapter.

* * *

_Okay, this is the last chapter for a while, until I finish the third fic - if you don't go up to the link and visit it at least one a week - most likely every Saturday or Sunday would be best - then you'll have to wait for the Epilogue to be posted on here so that you know the third fic is done. Oh, and in case your wondering, Grim Defeat - which was the next chapter that I was working on when the admin took the story down for the year three fic - is officially up, and has been for a few hours. My access to posting this was restricted up until now.  
_

_Please Review, I want to know what you think.  
_

_Hearts In Strangeness  
_


	6. Epilogue, Part III

_**Okay, I actually had this done for a while, I just forgot that I needed to post it on here. Um, the series has changed in title, and is on another site on here that allows it. I've started the fourth fic to this series, but I won't put it up on here until I get further in on it.**_

* * *

**Epilogue, Part 3**

* * *

"Well, that certainly was informative," Hermione said.

"True," Harry said.

Cedric and Luna nodded.

"So what did we learn?" Hermione said, as if talking to a class of children.

"Well, first off, we learned that Sirius Black was able to escape from the jail because he's an unregistered Animagi," Luna said. "Oh, and that he was James Potter's best friend while in school, and is Harry's godfather."

"Then we learned that he was most likely innocent due to the inconsistencies of what had happened at the time he was arrested," Cedric added. He was still kind of surprise to have learned that, particularly in the way that Hermione had easily broken everything down with logic to show that it was wrong – at least, for the part that was mostly known. For the part of him sending Riddle after Harry and his parents, well, that was mostly blown open by Luna's comment about something that he's actually forgot about. Of course, they didn't know for sure if he had taken the oath or not, but they were leaning toward him having done so over not having done it.

"We also learned that Scabbers is actually Pettigrew, and the real person who caused your parent's deaths," Luna said, looking at Harry as she said the last part.

"And, finally, Hermione here was using a Time-Turner to get to all of her classes, but didn't bother to make time for extra naps or eating a bit more so that she'd stay healthy, mostly because she was told not to use it for anything other than classes," Harry said. He paused for a moment, trying to remember if there was anything of importance to mention besides those things.

"I think that's about it, beside some small things," Cedric said.

"Yeah, like the fact that Snape is insane and doesn't know how to let go of school yard grudges," Hermione said, remembering how he was bad mouthing James Potter because they didn't get along. It was even worse considering the fact that James Potter was dead as well, thus unable to defend himself. And then, of course, there was the fact that he wanted Sirius and Professor Lupin dead for no real reason. Even if Sirius had almost gotten him killed, his years as an innocent in Azkaban was more than enough punishment for that. But no, to Snape, it was obvious that it wouldn't be enough.

She'd really hate to know what he thought of Lily Potter if he came to getting started on the subject of her.

"And the fact that you're going to get a cat that half-Kneazle, which will become friends with Sirius, as well as know what Scabbers actually is," Cedric said.

"Like Cedric said earlier, there is a lot of small things of note for this book," Harry said. "What I want to know is what should be do know. I mean, we've got plenty of time to start the next book. We're not even near dinner time yet, either."

"Well, I'm kind of tired of reading, and the next books look like they're going to be long," Cedric said. Hermione looked at him, eyes wide at the fact that she really didn't want to stop reading, and surprised that he would. Then again, when thinking about it, she could understand why he'd want to take a break. After all, she was well aware that not everyone was like her and loved reading as she did. And, if she was truthful, a break in reading for something other than eating would be a good thing.

"Okay, but what are we going to do?" Luna asked.

"We could always learn about each other," Harry said. "Like ask each other little questions."

"That could be fun," Hermione said. "However, what if someone asks something that they don't want to answer?"

"Then they don't answer," Harry said.

"I think it might be better to do that, only have some kind of point rule that says you can only forfeit so many times before you're not allowed to," Luna said. "And we should have a tally of how many questions a person is allowed to be asked. Like, we should only be allowed to forfeit answering a question three times, and should only ask each other fifteen questions each."

"Then some of the questions shouldn't be little questions, either," Cedric pointed out.

"Yeah, I suppose," Harry sad, not all that upset at the fact that they weren't going to do what he originally said they should do. After all, they were going to still be doing it, they were just going to be doing it in a certain way. Harry did wonder, though, why Hermione mentioned not wanting to answer something.

"Well, this should prove to be fun," Hermione said. "Who should start?"

The thought for a moment, before Cedric said, "Since Harry came up with the idea originally, he should be the one to start us off."

"That works," Hermione said. "And, maybe, whoever he chooses should be next, with whoever they chose going next, and so on and so forth."

"That'll work, to a point," Cedric said. "Since we get to ask each other fifteen questions each, it means that variety in the order is needed."

"So, Harry starts us off each round, and the order has to be different from the previous one, meaning that he has to ask each one of us during a different time, so none of us get stuck last in a row. And the middle people should also take note if this as well, so that they don't make this mistake either," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Cedric said.

"I think we can do that," Hermione said. "Though, I think we should at least set a limit on how long we're willing to keep the game up should we take a while to get through all fifteen questions, since I get the feeling that we'll want to have dinner around the right time."

"True," Cedric said, looking at the clock. "Perhaps we should take a break in questions once it's five thirty."

"Yeah, we'll be able to make something that should be done by six, then," Hermione said.

"And, if we're ready for it, we can get back to reading around seven, depending how long it takes us to eat," Luna added. Harry nodded, willing to go with that plan, but, before they started the game, he thought of something.

"We should use at least one page of our notebooks to keep track of how many questions we've asked each other," Harry said, knowing that he was likely to forget how many questions he'd asked without it.

"That's a good idea," Luna said, standing to go get her notebook. The others followed suit, and then settled down.

"Okay, are we all ready?" Hermione asked. There were nods all around, and then Harry started the game.

* * *

_**The End...For Now**_

* * *

_**Okay, the thrid fic to the series is done, and the fourth is being worked on.  
**_

_**Please Review, I want to know.  
**_

_**Hearts In Strangeness  
**_


	7. Prologue, Part IV

_**There is an important author's note at the end of this chapter that you really need to read, particularly if you are a fan of my series.**  
_

* * *

**Prologue, Part IV  
**

* * *

Despite what Cedric had been afraid of, the game of questions hadn't actually lasted that long, due to the fact that most of them weren't all that willing to ask deep questions other than him and Hermione – and even then, he'd asked more of those types of questions over Hermione. The rest of the questions asked was about small things, like favourites and dislikes. The question that had probably taken the longest was when Luna asked Hermione what her favourite book was. Because she liked quite a few of them, that wasn't a question she could really answer properly, and eventually, she took a forfeit because she could narrow down any choices.

"So now what?" Harry asked. Hermione bit her lip, knowing that if she didn't, she'd blurt out that she'd love to start the next book. As it was, though, she wasn't the only one.

"We probably should start the fourth book now," Luna said. "I mean, while I can understand taking a break, we kind of was brought here for the sole purpose of reading, so we should spend most of our time doing so. While small breaks like this are okay, I would like to at least not take up too much time not reading."

She didn't bother mentioning that she was kind of missing her father at the moment. As strange as he'd gone, she did still love him, and miss him. Cedric, even though he was the one tired of reading at the most, he could understand why Luna – and, perhaps, some of the others – would want to have the books finished sooner rather than later.

"Okay," he said, leaning forward and grabbing the next book, for it was his turn to read. As before, there was a note before the first chapter, a small one.

_All right, you four, it's time for the fourth book. Now, compared to the other books you've read, this book has the most chapters so far, as well as the most chapters hat actually take place out of Hogwarts. I can't really give anything more about it, though, not without giving away the plot of the story. And, before you ask, I am not letting any of the others say anything about it, either. However, I will give a warning. I would suggest that you pace this book a bit more than the others instead of rushing through it – maybe spend half a day or so, once you get to a certain point, to do something else besides read it. Also, don't forget to write down your observations from the first three books as well. It's important that you continue on that, so you don't forget anything._

_So, anyway, enjoy this book._

_T. C. H._

"Well, I do have to wonder why she wants us to pace ourselves," Hermione said.

"I can't help but feel that something bad is going to happen during this book due to that warning," Harry said, frowning.

"We won't know until we read it," Cedric said, though he too was feeling apprehensive about it as well. He turned the page. "Like the other books, this one has a title. It's called **Harry Potter, Year IV**."

He turned the page again.

* * *

**_Okay, first off, I have to say this now. With the way I have been typing, I most likely will not be finishing the Character Reads part of this series. I've been going extremely slowly in typing it, to the point that I'm just not really in the mood of doing so. I will try to finish the one I am on now - for those who are still reading, you will at least be able to see the end in the usual way from me.  
_**

**_That said, I will be doing the after story. Part of the reason why I most likely won't be finishing the CR part of this story is because i want to start on the after story. I will, at the very least, make a prologue and epilogue for all the chapter, as well as have my Observations story still have chapters for the books after the fourth, but, even if I do write the chapters for the fifth, sixth, and seventh books - which are my least favorite books of the series in general - those chapters most likely will not be seen._**

**_However, I will most definitely be working on the after story from here on out, so you will still get to read that, once I finish it. I'll probably have it a bit on the back burner, as I do have other stories that I am working on._**

**_Anyway, please review - I have a feeling that some of you might not be happy with this decision, and will probably make it known to me. It will probably be a few days before I know this, though -I don't check my e-mail as much as I should - in fact, once I post this, I'll probably be doing that next._**

**_Strange Hearts (Yes, I am changing my user name again, as this is the one I use most of the time now, anyway)_**


End file.
